


Waltz of the Rotten

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robbie can actually dance, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: Is it really true that Robbie Rotten can't dance, or is it just an excuse for him not to move around?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a small headcanon I came up with after watching "Dancing Duel": Robbie can actually dance, but it's more of the ballroom type of dancing and even ballet. 
> 
> Hope you like it! And if you have any plots or ideas for other stories let me know! I love writing these two!

“I don’t dance!” He growled, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a classic position for him: pouting as he tried to bury himself in the fluffy orange chair. 

His lover, Sportacus, stood in front of the chair, his own arms crossed over his chest, staring down at him with those bright blue eyes. 

“Come on Robbie,” Sportacus urged him, stepping closer to the man, “Have you ever tried to dance?” 

“Have I tried?” Robbie snorted, leaning forward a bit in the chair, “I have!” Before he could say another thing, Sportacus grabbed him by the crossed arms, pulling him onto his feet. 

A noise of disgruntled protest came from the man as he was yanked to his feet. He shook out his arms, giving Sportacus an attempted angry glare—it was hard for him since he had so much affection for the flippity elf, “You know you could have politely asked me to stand up.” 

Sportacus gave a slight smile, giving him the classic look given to the villain, “I’ve never seen you attempt to dance.” 

“It’s too much work,” Robbie whined, slouching his shoulders, “Why bother putting the work in if it’s not going anywhere?” He waved a hand, before twitching his nose. The twitching stopped when he slowly turned to look at Sportacus—that look. 

He grumbled, averting his eyes, “Why do you make me do such things?” The villain pouted once again, trying to head back to the security of the chair, “It’s going to kill me!” 

Sportacus caught him before he could collapse back onto the chair, “Come on,” his smile grew, taking Robbie by both hands, pulling him farther away from the chair, “Just try it this once. I’ve been doing things like this because I worry about you.” 

He wagged his finger as if he was talking to one of the kids about the seriousness of the certain topic, “The way you have your lifestyle is going to end up with you getting sick a lot and you won’t live long with that lifestyle,” The smile died down, turning into a frown. His head drooped, along with his voice lowering, “I don’t want you to be ill or die.” 

It was a common fear of his, being a species that lived longer than the average human lifespan: he didn’t want to—as people called it “fall in love” with somebody and must watch them grow old without him and die. He was afraid to be alone in all honesty—the only thing the slightly above average hero truly feared. He knew Robbie wasn't an average human, but he still didn't know how long he would live. 

And Robbie knew this fear. 

The villain sighed, readjusting his hands to interlace his fingers with the elf’s. The blue eyes met his gray-blue eyes, bringing a small smile to the man, “I know Sportadork.” He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the forehead of his love, “I know you worry about me.” 

“So?” the elf’s eyes brightened a bit, leaving it to just the single word. 

The lanky man’s nose twitched again, a sign that either he was going to sneeze, thinking of something, or was irritated. Finally, he slouched his shoulders, letting out a defeated sigh, “Fine.” 

Sportacus perked up, the smiling growing larger on his lips, “Wonderful!” He pulled the taller man into a hug, tightly squeezing as he spun him around. After a few spins he placed the man back down onto his own two feet, “How about you show me what you can do,” he quickly added on with a finger pointed at the man—which was returned with the man placing both hands onto his chest, looking shocked, “What you can really do, don’t hold back!” 

Once again Robbie grumbled, placing his hands on his hips, imitating Sportacus’ voice under his breath, “’Don’t hold back,’” he noticed the elf’s eyes on him, giving a small nervous chuckle, “Alright, alright.” 

Robbie clapped his hands together twice, the large speakers usually used by the villain to listen to what was going on above fell from the ceiling. It stopped a few meters above the ground, waiting to begin playing. 

“Now,” He whipped around, this time it was his turn to point at the elf, “You even think about laughing once, and I will never,” he swung his arms outwards to his sides, shaking his head, “I’ll never do it again!” 

Sportacus nodded in agreement, holding up his right hand to swear he wouldn’t. 

Giving a small nod, more towards himself to convince himself, Robbie took position. He was in the middle of the lair, hands by his side, standing like a stick. He took in a deep breath before raising his hands, clapping once. 

Sportacus had half expected either some strange disco music or perhaps something very upbeat like what was usually played around Lazy Town. Instead it started out as the music that would play as somebody was just waking up. 

Robbie raised his arms up slowly, letting them fall to his sides gradually once again. He breathed in, letting his body slightly sway to the music, hands flowing as the harp played. After a long harp solo, the music picked up into a waltz, the tall man beginning to move side to side, his arms up as if he was dancing with an invisible person. 

He continued to step, sometimes taking a pause to twirl the invisible person, or step out then back in. His body flowed smoothly, spinning and stepping to the rhythm. 

Despite the hate for moving, there was a smile on the villain’s face, eyes closed and looking relaxed and happy. 

Once again, the music picked up, flowing through his body. Without thinking he slowly swayed over to Sportacus, grabbing his hands. Robbie pulled him into the dance, placing one hand in the elf’s hand, the other on his shoulder. From there he continued to sway, moving the elf along with him. 

It was a sudden shock to Sportacus to be pulled into the dance, and the confusion hug around as he was danced along with to a smooth calming rhythm. He began to watch the villain’s feet, starting to understand the pace of the movements. 

He was thrown off again when Robbie removed the hand on his shoulder and slowly walked around him, keeping their hands still held together. Once in front again he replaced his hand, returning the to slow steps. 

Bit by bit, the blue elf understood the dance, following the moves, and even picked up the lanky man into the air, twirling him around a few times. 

They both let go with on hand, reaching out the side with their other, facing the same direction. A small pause passed before they came back together, Sportacus’ hand wrapping around Robbie’s waist. 

He pulled the man into a small dip, giving him a bright smile. By now they had been dancing for a few minutes, the villain hardly looking tired despite all the activity and movement. For a few heartbeats, they stayed in that position, smiling at each other, their breaths a bit labored, but quickly returning to normal. 

“I…” Sportacus stammered, not sure how to form a proper sentence, “I didn’t know you could dance like that Robbie.” He seemed star struck, surprised by this new ability he just found that his lover seemed to possess. 

“I may not be able to do all those fancy moves you do with Stephanie,” Robbie grinned a smug grin, “But that doesn’t mean I don't know how to do a killer waltz.” 

He finally cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted to be stood up. 

Complying, Sportacus raised him back up onto his feet, still smiling, “That was amazing still!” He felt energetic and invigorated, “Even if it was not as fast as I usually dance!” He gave a sheepish smile before adding, “I’d love to learn more of those kinds of dances from you.” 

“All in time perhaps,” Robbie wiped away invisible sweat, before collapsing down onto the chair, “Right now I need to relax.” He was being his overly dramatic self again. 

Sportacus just gave him a shake of the head with a sigh before plopping down onto the chair next to him. Smoothly he pulled the tall thin man near him, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Fine then, we can rest.” 

“I said **I** would,” Robbie playfully rolled his eyes before putting his arms around the sports elf, “But fine, I think I can live with this.” He hummed happily before resting his head against Sportacus. 

The speakers softly played another song. 

Sportacus glanced to the clock, seeing that it was 8:07PM, just a minute before he would be going to sleep. He opened his mouth to talk to the villain, but was interrupted by the snore of the man. 

Smiling, he shrugged his shoulders: it wasn’t an uncomfortable spot, and with Robbie close by he was sure to get some good sleep no matter where he slept. 

Sportacus gently leaned back, picking up the soft orange blanket that was sitting on the arm of the chair. Softly he put it over himself and Robbie, snuggling beneath it. 

He leaned his head down, giving Robbie a soft kiss on his head, “Good night Robbie,” before cuddling closer to the man and closing his eyes, gently drifting off into sleep.


End file.
